The Pegasus Takes Flight
Personal Request from the Blue Pegasus Himself It was a cold, Winter's night as The young and busty blonde, Stella Grimani walked up the street; her boots clinking against the stone pavement. Everyone was asleep, snug in their beds as she had to find Ichiya. He had been to a party for the Weekly Sorcerer Magazaine. As each step clinked against the cobblestone, it began to freeze and several small puddles around her began to freeze. Her face was dark and she emanated a murderous aura; "Why do I'' have to go and find him while he goes to some party...UUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!" she then took a piece of paper from her pocket, glanced at the address on the paper and then the one on the door. She waved her hands in front of the wooden door and it melted into a puddle of liquid under her feet. She scanned the room and then locked on Ichiya, passed out on a sofa with a man with a pointed hairdo taking photographs of him as he began to drool. She then flew towards Ichiya and picked him up by the collar, violently shaking him. "You IDIOT! Why didn't you come home when you were told to?! Master Bob sent me to get you because He thought you deserved a little ''bruising ''before you come back. He fell awoke and found himself off of the ground being slapped and shaken by Stella. He dropped a vial of perfume which burst into a cloud of pink smoke, The photographer, Jason had jumped into a hysteric fit "COOOOOOOL!" Stella's menacing glare had now been fixiated on Jason. She grabbed his camera and it melted into a black, gooey liquid and Jason fell to the ground, unconcious due to overexcitment. Stella saw Ichiya creeping silently out of the door and Stella chaced him down the street, He stopped and turned to face her. They took battle positions, "Men." "You're going down Ichiya!" and Stella raced towards him and punched him in the face and her fist began to glow bright red. He then flew back several meters. He rubbed his face which began to burn severely. He sprayed a blue perfume on his face, "Ha! Temperature Magic is nothing against my 'Cooling Perfume'. She waved her hand again and the ground under the both of them froze into an ice rink. He began to skate around much to Stella's anger. She then froze his feet to the ice below. He then stood there, gazing at the young and vicious mage who had began to emit steam from her being. A yellow flash appeared in her right hand and a yelllow wand with a pink heart and several pink engravings on it appeared in her hand. She twirled it violently and let it rip from her hand like a spinning blade. Ichiya was now quite literally having cold sweats which had frozen to his face but they were soon shattered into a glistening power as the wand had struck Ichiya in the head leaving him unconcious. Meet the Guild of Beauty; Blue Pegasus Ichiya woke in the wards of the Blue Pegasus Guild's hospital. It was a white room with several flowers of vivid colours around the patient's tables although Ichiya seemed to be the only patient. He realised there was fresh flowers and a note on his bedside table; the note read:- ''Dear Ichiya... As you know I sent Stella to retrieve you from the party not only to retrieve you but because I have a special assignment for you, please report to my palace as soon as you're feeling yourself. From, your master: Bob'' '' The nurse had soon walked into Ichiya's ward and looked at him with a smile. It wasn't a particularly seductive smile, but a smile which made Ichiya drool. The nurse had pink hair which she wore in two hoops dangling from her head, ontop of that she had a cute little nurse's hat with a pink cross on it. Her uniform consisted of little pink shoes which matched her dress. She also wore a white apron. "Nurse Hana..." Ichiya stuttered breaking in a cold sweat. She placed her hand on Ichiya's forhead and pulled it away quickly, "Oh dear, you seem to have a fever; it's a side effect from battling Stella's tempreture magic. The Heat energy she creates has been absorbed into your own body so I suggest about another day's rest and you'll be fine." The next day... Master Bob was a pudgy man, with a bald head, pink shirt, striped shorts and small wings on his back. He also wore pink lipstick. He is an Okama or a crossdresser. The inside of his palace was very decorative, with several large pillars and decorations. On the Mezzanine stood Hibiki Lates joined by his teammate Ren Akatsuki, who was levitating a nearby flower pot out of boredom. Master bob then Phased through the floor and greeted the team. "Hello everyone, I have a special assignment for each of you. Ichiya, Stella and Eve; I would like you to pay a visit to an old friend of mine - Pierre LaFall the Guild Master of Swan Lake. Whilst I want Hibiki and Ren to visit Mermaid Heel. Ren and Hibiki's faces lit up on these words; steam shooting from their noses. "Mermaid Heel! The all-female guild!!!" they both exclaimed in unison. Master Bob briefed the two groups and they both left. Category:FbAddict Category:Storyline